


Лучший подарок

by Li_Liana



Series: Работа под прикрытием [15]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-01-30 16:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21431356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: Куроо, Суга и прочие работают агентами в отделе спецопераций. Наступает день рождения Куроо, а ему очень давно никто не дарил подарков.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Работа под прикрытием [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/948024
Kudos: 7





	Лучший подарок

**Author's Note:**

> Цикл "Работа под прикрытием" № 15. К этому времени четверка уже вернулась в агентство, которое теперь возглавляет Бокуто.

– Это что? – Куроо недоверчиво смотрит на две небольшие черные коробки, сложенные друг на друга и перевитые блестящей подарочной лентой.

– У тебя же сегодня день рождения, забыл? – Суга улыбается от уха до уха.

Куроо с трудом давит желание отшатнуться. В последний раз его поздравлял Бокуто несколько лет назад. Тогда они, конечно, славно посмеялись, но Куроо категорически не любит взрывающиеся прямо в лицо штуки, даже если они обсыпают его всего лишь мишурой и пенопластовыми шариками.

Хотя Суга – не Бокуто, и так шутить точно не будет. Но все равно сама ситуация как-то настораживает. Подарки – это ведь только для маленьких, это что-то из глубокого детства, теперь-то их зачем уже дарить? Разве что только по приколу, но Суга всегда серьезен, и Куроо не понимает, в чем тут подвох.

– А почему две? – осторожно уточняет он.

– От нас с Дайчи, – поясняет Суга, продолжая улыбаться.

Ну ладно, хуже, чем от Бокуто, точно не будет, а идиотом ему выглядеть не впервой. Куроо решительно сцапывает подари, одним движением срывает блестящую ленту и открывает верхнюю коробку. Там три ножа: классический армейский, более узкий вариант, обрезанный под танто, и засапожный нож-кинжал. У всех черненые лезвия с матовым антибликовым покрытием, темная рукоять, общий минималистический дизайн и кевларовые ножны. Красота! Вот без шуток – красота же!

Куроо берет в руку первый – отличный баланс, и в ладонь ложится так, что не хочется выпускать. И совершенно невозможно удержаться, чтобы сразу не перелапать все ножи. Куроо слишком отвлекается на само оружие, как-то запоздало осознавая, что вот это – и есть подарок. И это просто отказывается укладываться в голове. Ему никто не дарил подарки с детства. Очень сложно провести параллель между вожделенным в младшей школе самокатом и набором крутых боевых ножей, а еще сложнее принять мысль, что подарки в день рождения могут случаться во взрослой жизни и оказываться не менее замечательными.

Куроо окончательно тушуется и неверяще уточняет:

– Это мне?

– Ага, – радостно кивает Суга и тут же напоминает: – Ты же второй еще не смотрел.

Да, точно, ведь есть еще и нижняя коробка, чуть побольше. В ней обнаруживаются пистолеты: два парных глока пятого поколения. И сразу становится ясно, от кого что. Кто у них в команде стойкий почитатель и искренний фанат глоков, все знают. И кого явно мало гребут предпочтения самого Куроо – тоже не такой уж секрет. Впрочем, дареным пистолетам в зубы не смотрят. А про новые глоки в отделе и правда отзываются исключительно положительно – вот будет отличный повод самому заценить. Вдруг и изменит старым привычкам.

– Понравилось? – спрашивает Суга, уже с легкой тревогой вглядываясь в его лицо.

– Ну вы даете…

Куроо растерянно ерошит макушку, запоздало соображая, что понятия не имеет, как на все это реагировать. Его поздравили, он ведь должен что-то сделать в ответ? «Спасибо» сказать? Но этого мало. Но что еще? Додумать он не успевает.

Чуть подпрыгивая, Суга вешается ему на шею, и приходится изворачиваться, чтобы и его удержать, и подарки не уронить. А потом Куроо его целует, и удивительным образом сразу все становится предельно простым и понятным.

Суга в его руках, вкус его губ, ощущение прижавшегося к нему тела и то, заполняющее его до краев, невероятно странное теплое чувство, к которому он никак не привыкнет – только это имеет значение. И именно это – лучший подарок в его жизни. А любые слова – это всего лишь слова.

– Кенма готовит праздничную вечеринку. Ему там Бокуто помогает, так что точно выйдет какое-то непотребство, – со смешком сообщает Суга, когда они наконец-то разрывают поцелуй. – Уже все там, только нас ждут.

Куроо многозначительно хмыкает. Он уверен, уже завтра это славное мероприятие с содроганием будет вспоминать весь отдел, больше Бокуто и на пушечный выстрел не подпустят к организации чего-то подобного. Но это все будет потом, а пока – да здравствует праздник!


End file.
